Camino a la blasfemia
by Sweet Ladies
Summary: Después de golpearse la cabeza, Hinata hace algunas demandas sexuales sobre un crédulo Uchiha.¡Sasuke tiene que tomar una decisión moral! Sasuke/RTN!Hinata.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** **:** **L** os personajes de Naruto son exclusivos del señor **Kishimoto.** **L** a historia tampoco nos pertenece, es completamente invención de _Bullwinkle's Lady_ que nos brindó su permiso para traducirla.

 **Parte 1**

— Ne, Sasuke, iremos por ramen. ¿Quieres…—

— He quedado con Hinata.

Naruto lo observó con el ceño fruncido. A los diecisiete años, su compañero de equipo tenía su primera novia, y ella casualmente resultó ser Hinata, la única chica que había confesado su amor por _él_. Y fue solo después de que ella y Sasuke comenzaron a salir que Naruto había comenzado a notar lo linda que era.

— B-Bien. — mencionó torpemente, mientras continuaban alejándose de los campos de entrenamiento. A su otro lado, Sakura le lanzó una sonrisa forzada. Kakashi los había animado a apoyar a Sasuke, quien todavía se estaba acostumbrando a tener una relación normal.

Aunque parezca irónico, Naruto carecía de esa especialidad.

Sasuke caminó con ellos hasta Ichiraku, donde vieron a Hinata esperando por él. El equipo siete se sorprendió al ver que Hinata estaba vestida de manera distinta ese día. Llevaba su chaqueta, pero por primera vez estaba abierta, revelando así un top que parecía más un sujetador deportivo, dejando al descubierto sus pechos grandes y su esbelto abdomen, y un par de pantaloncillos cortos de color azul.

Tanto Naruto como Sakura parpadearon, Sasuke quedó boquiabierto. Sus ojos recorrieron sus piernas, su torso y finalmente su rostro. — Hinata. — mencionó con frialdad, preguntándose que había provocado el cambio. — ¿Qué… —

Hinata cerró su distancia y metió su lengua en la garganta de Sasuke, mientras que agarraba su entrepierna, prestando poca atención a Naruto y a Sakura, que estaban de pie, sorprendidos, a cada lado de ellos. El ojo de Sakura palpito. — ¡Hinata! — le gritó.

Recuperando su compostura, Sasuke agarró de los hombros a Hinata y la separó de él. — ¿Qué te sucede? — dijo, tratando de no mostrar un aspecto nervioso cuando en realidad lo estaba.

— ¿Y ahora cuál es el jodido problema? — menciono Hinata, activando su byakugan. Mirando la entrepierna de Sasuke, quien se sintió incómodo con aquel hecho. — Volvamos a tu casa.

 **o.O.o.O.o**

 **Continuará**

 **o.O.o.O.o**

¡Esperamos que les haya gustado este primer cap!

Muchas gracias por leer.

Se despiden:

 **Sweet Ladies.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Parte 2**

Sasuke apresuradamente limpio la sangre que se había escapado de su nariz, y trató de mantener un aire de seriedad. — Debemos hablar de esto en privado.

— Entonces vamos a salir de aquí. — dijo Hinata, agarrando el brazo de Sasuke y arrastrándolo fuera.

Sasuke miró a Naruto y a Sakura, quienes estaban de pie boquiabiertos viéndolos pasar.

En el camino a su apartamento, se toparon con Neji, quien estaba saliendo de una tienda de animales con una jaula para pájaros. — Hinata-sama. — dijo al ver su nuevo atuendo. Sus ojos se trasladaron hacia Sasuke. — Uchiha-san claramente ha sido un mal ejemplo para usted.

Hinata lo miro. — ¡Deberías saber, que su polla es enorme!

Ante esto Sasuke palideció. Por lo que él recordaba, Hinata nunca lo había visto sin ropa… excepto hace un momento, cuando ella lo había escudriñado con su Byakugan…

— Él va a dármela tan pronto como salgamos de aquí y vayamos a su apartamento. — Hinata continúo.

Furioso, Neji dejó caer la jaula para pájaros, activó su Byakugan y se lanzó en contra del Uchiha. Una riña iba a suceder, pero Sasuke logró derribarlo y golpearlo con una rama de árbol puntiaguda.

— Vamos. No puedo esperar para tener tu polla. — dijo Hinata, arrastrando a Sasuke.

— Hinata. — dijo una voz seria, ya avanzados unos kilómetros.

Sasuke y Hinata se volvieron para ver a Hyūga Hiashi saliendo con su hija menor de una tienda de comestibles.

— ¿Qué llevas puesto? — Hiashi espeto al ver a Hinata. — ¿Y a dónde es que vas? — dijo, al ver que estaba sosteniendo la mano de Sasuke. Él comenzó a quitarse su haori para cubrir a su hija mayor.

— Vamos a la casa de Sasuke, y me importa un carajo que es lo que pienses. — Hinata sentencio, causando que las mandíbulas de Hiashi y de Hanabi cayeran. Sasuke se quedó sin habla. — Hablando de eso, probablemente necesitaremos algunos condones. — Hinata procedió a arrastrar a Sasuke dentro de la tienda de comestibles.

 **o.O.o.O.o**

 **Continuará**

 **o.O.o.O.o**

¡Esperamos que les haya gustado este segundo cap que hemos traducido!

Muchas gracias por leer, por poner la historia en sus favoritos y por sus reviews a:

 **kamilakashisan** ; **Dark Amy-chan** ; **Cami-shama** ; **MillaSaltus** ; **RankaxAlto** ; **cherrymarce** y a **Blacklady Hyuuga.** **  
**

Se despiden:

 **Sweet Ladies.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Parte 3**

En el supermercado, empezaron a deambular a lo largo de los pasillos, Sasuke sostenía una canasta, mientras Hinata echaba un vistazo alrededor.

— ¿Cómo te sientes respecto al látex? — Hinata le pregunto.

— No… lo sé. — contesto Sasuke.

Hinata lo miro ferozmente, las venas del Byakugan empezaban a aparecer por sus sienes. — ¡¿No puedes tomar alguna maldita decisión por tu cuenta?!

Los otros clientes estaban comenzando a mirarlos. La mejilla de Sasuke tembló.

— El látex está bien. — dijo sin expresión alguna.

En eso, Hinata sonrió, dándole un gran beso, mientras apretaba su trasero. Arrojó unas cuantas cajas de condones de látex en la cesta y lo arrastró con ella a la caja.

Sasuke la siguió en silencio, aún desconcertado por el cambio de atuendo y personalidad de Hinata. Después, miró fijamente su busto, luego su rostro, para finalmente volver a observar sus pechos.

— Uchiha. — alguien dijo.

Sasuke y Hinata voltearon para ver al Kazekage de pie detrás de ellos. Llevaba una canasta, que contenía algunas nueces, bayas y bellotas.

— Gaara. — mencionó Sasuke.

El Kazekage echó un vistazo a los paquetes de condones en la canasta de Sasuke, luego a la kunoichi colgada de su brazo. ¿No era ella la novia de Naruto?

— ¿Qué mierda estás mirando? — le dijo de golpe Hinata, activando su byakugan de modo amenazador.

Justo cuando Sasuke se dispuso a esquivar un ataúd del desierto, Gaara tan solo dijo "Hm" y salió afuera. Sasuke se quedó en estado de shock cuando Hinata sonrió abiertamente. — Larguémonos de aquí. — le dijo. — Te deseo tanto, ahora mismo.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Cuando regresaron a su apartamento, Sasuke la sentó en la cocina. — Hinata, necesitamos hablar.

Pero en lugar de permanecer sentada, Hinata se puso de pie y comenzó a desvestirse. Sasuke la observo fijamente, boquiabierto, viendo cómo se empezó a quitar su chaqueta, para luego deslizarse sus pantalones, revelando así un par de bragas purpuras. Después se quitó su camisa de mayas entallada, sin un sostén debajo de la misma. Finalmente se quitó sus pequeñas bragas y se las lanzó. Mismas, que aterrizaron en uno de sus hombros, pero Sasuke apenas y lo noto.

— Hagamos esto. — dijo Hinata, agarrando sus caderas.

 **o.O.o.O.o**

 **Continuará**

 **o.O.o.O.o**

¡Esperamos que les haya gustado este tercer cap!

Muchas gracias por leer, por poner la historia en sus favoritos y por sus reviews a:

 **Zumekqi** ; **MillaSaltus** ; **Dark Amy-chan;** **cherrymarce** ; **UmeFuyu (** Muchas gracias Ume-san :D **)** y a **RankaxAlto.**

Se despiden:

 **Sweet Ladies.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Parte 4**

Sasuke salió de su aturdimiento y tardíamente se cubrió los ojos. De todos modos, no podría quitar de su mente la imagen del cuerpo desnudo de Hinata. Sintió sus pantalones apretados, pero se obligó a alejarse de ella. — Hinata, puedo...-

Ella le dio una bofetada, cosa que simplemente lo excito más. —¡Vamos a hacer esto ahora! — dijo Hinata, acercándose a él, y comienzo a desabrocharle el pantalón. Ella se inclinó, pasando su lengua por el cuello del muchacho, provocándole escalofríos a lo largo de su espina dorsal.

Cuando Hinata comenzó a deslizar su mano hacia la parte delantera de sus pantalones, Sasuke tanteo con su mano alrededor del mostrador detrás de ellos, finalmente, entro en contacto con la tostadora. Él la levantó con la mano y la golpeó a Hinata tan fuerte como pudo.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Cuando Hinata volvió en sí, ella estaba acostada en una cama desconocida y con un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Ella abrió los ojos legañosos y vio a Sasuke, que estaba sentado en una silla a varios metros de distancia, mirándola.

— ¿Q-Qué está pasando? — dijo, frotándose los ojos y sentándose en la cama. Ella jadeó cuando las sabanas se deslizaron fuera de ella. ¡No llevaba nada de ropa! — ¿P-por qué estoy desnuda? — ella dijo, agarrando las sábanas contra su pecho.

Sasuke parpadeó, parecía confundido por su consulta. — Tu... -

Hinata soltó un grito agudo, y lo siguiente que Sasuke supo, fue que una maceta se dirigía directamente hacia su cabeza.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Sasuke estuvo inconsciente durante solo unos minutos. Él vertiginosamente parpadeó y miro hacia Hinata, que estaba inclinada sobre él, aún envuelta en las sábanas.

— ¿E-e-estas bien? — ella pregunto, se veía arrepentida de sus acciones. Ella se sonrojó tímidamente bajo su mirada en blanco.

Sasuke entonces le ofreció una sonrisa poco habitual. Saco una rosa de su camisa, y la llamó su koneko-chan.

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

¡Esperamos que la lectura haya sido de su agrado chicas!

Muchas gracias por acompañarnos hasta el final.

Y por todos sus reviews a lo largo del short-fic a:

 **kamilakashisan** ; **Cami-shama** ; **Zumekqi** ; **MillaSaltus** ; **Dark Amy-chan** ; **cherrymarce** ; **UmeFuyu** ; **RankaxAlto** ; y a **Blacklady Hyuuga.**

¡Hasta la próxima!

Se despiden:

 **Sweet Ladies.**


End file.
